psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sociometry
Sociometry is a qualitative method for measuring social relationships. It was originally developed by psychotherapist Jacob L. Moreno in his studies of the relationship between social structures and psychological well-being. The term sociometry relates to its Latin etymology, socius meaning companion, and metrum meaning measure. Jacob Moreno defined sociometry as "the inquiry into the evolution and organization of groups and the position of individuals within them." He goes on to write "As the ...science of group organization -it attacks the problem not from the outer structure of the group, the group surface, but from the inner structure. "Sociometric explorations reveal the hidden structures that give a group its form: the alliances, the subgroups, the hidden beliefs, the forbidden agenda’s, the ideological agreements, the ‘stars’ of the show". He developed sociometry within the new sciences, although its ultimate purpose is transcendence and not science. 'By making choices based on criteria, overt and energetic, Moreno hoped that individuals would be more spontaneous, and organisations and groups structures would become fresh, clear and lively'. One of Moreno's innovations in sociometry was the development of the sociogram, a systematic method for graphically representing individuals as points/nodes and the relationships between them as lines/arcs. Moreno, who wrote extensively of his thinking, applications and findings, also founded a journal entitled Sociometry. Trained in psychodramatic methods, integrating thinking, feeling and action aspects of behavior, sociometrists practice in the fields of psychology, counseling, executive leadership, community and organization development. Within sociology, sociometry has two main branches: research sociometry, and applied sociometry. Research sociometry is action research with groups exploring the socio-emotional networks of relationships using specified criteria e.g. Who in this group do you want to sit beside you at work? Who in the group do you go to for advice on a work problem? Who in the group do you see providing satisfying leadership in the pending project? Sometimes called network explorations, research sociometry is concerned with relational patterns in small (individual and small group) and larger populations, such as organizations and neighborhoods. Applied sociometrists utilize a range of methods to assist people and groups review, expand and develop their existing psycho-social networks of relationships. Both fields of sociometry exist to produce through their application, greater spontaneity and creativity of both individuals and groups. Sociometry studies of children Use of sociometry in education Sociometry in clinical settings Sociometry in work settings Other approaches and software Other approaches were developed in last decades, such as Social Network Analysis, or Sociomapping. Freeware as well as commercial software was developed for analysis of groups and their structure, such as Pajek or InFlow. All these approaches share lot of their basic principles with Sociometry. Moreno's Criteria for a Sociometric approach are not easily adhered to using software methods that are divorced from group work. ---- Sociometry software, GraphPlot, can be retrieved at this site. GraphPlot is a spreadsheet and a drawing tool for sociometric data that has been designed to handle unlimited numbers of individuals and objects. Additional Sociometric History & Software can be found Sociometry See also *Collective behavior *Group dynamics *Jacob L. Moreno *Organizational behavior *Peer relations *Psychodrama *Social interaction *Social network analysis *Social status *Sociometric tests References Books *Altinay, D. (2003). A Psychodramatic Approach to Earthquake Trauma. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Blatner, A. (2003). "Not Mere Players": Psychodrama Applications in Everyday Life. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. & Fraczek, A. (2001). Aggression, victimization and sociometric status: Findings from Finland, Israel, Italy and Poland. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Bukowski, W. M., Sippola, L., Hoza, B., & Newcomb, A. F. (2000). Pages from a sociometric notebook: An analysis of nomination and rating scale measures of acceptance, rejection, and social preference. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Cairns, R., Xie, H., & Leung, M.-C. (1998). The popularity of friendship and the neglect of social networks: Toward a new balance. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Cillessen, A. H. N., & Bukowski, W. M. (2000). Conceptualizing and measuring peer acceptance and rejection. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Cillessen, A. H. N., & Bukowski, W. M. (2000). Recent advances in the measurement of acceptance and rejection in the peer system. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Cillessen, A. H. N., Bukowski, W. M., & Haselager, G. J. T. (2000). Stability of sociometric categories. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Cillessen, A. H. N., & Mayeux, L. (2004). Sociometric status and peer group behavior: Previous findings and current directions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Papers *Adams, G. A. (1999). Sociometric selection and the employment interview: An empirical examination: International Journal of Action Methods: Psychodrama, Skill Training, and Role Playing Vol 52(2) Sum 1999, 71-79. *Adams, G. A., Elacqua, T. C., & Colarelli, S. M. (1994). The employment interview as a sociometric selection technique: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 47(3) Fal 1994, 99-113. *Ashley, M. (1992). The validity of sociometric status: Educational Research Vol 34(2) Sum 1992, 149-154. *Babad, E. (2001). On the conception and measurement of popularity: More facts and some straight conclusions: Social Psychology of Education Vol 5(1) 2001, 3-29. *Ben-David, S. (1992). Influence, leadership, and social desirability in psychotherapeutic groups: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 45(1) Spr 1992, 17-23. *Bierman, K. L., Smoot, D. L., & Aumiller, K. (1993). Characteristics of aggressive-rejected, aggressive (nonrejected), and rejected (nonaggressive) boys: Child Development Vol 64(1) Feb 1993, 139-151. *Bjorkqvist, K., Osterman, K., Lagerspetz, K. M. J., Landau, S. F., Caprara, G. V., *Blatner, A. (2006). Review of The Present Moment in Psychotherapy and Everyday Life: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 59(1) Spr 2006, 39-41. *Blatner, A. (2006). Review of The quintessential Zerka: Writings by Zerka Toeman Moreno on psychodrama, sociometry and group psychotherapy: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 59(3) Fal 2006, 139-142. *Bonacich, P. (2004). Review of The Invasion of the Physicists: Social Networks Vol 26(3) Jul 2004, 285-288. *Borgatta, E. F. (2007). Jacob L. Moreno and Sociometry: A mid-century reminiscence: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 70(4) Dec 2007, 330-332. *Bouvel, B., Abraham, A., & Rivolier, J. (1991). Systemic study of a wintering group at the Kerguelen islands: Psychologie Medicale Vol 23(2) Feb 1991, 134-140. *Bovasso, G. (1992). A structural analysis of the formation of a network organization: Group & Organization Management Vol 17(1) Mar 1992, 86-106. *Campbell, J. M., Ferguson, J. E., Herzinger, C. V., Jackson, J. N., & Marino, C. (2005). Peers' Attitudes Toward Autism Differ Across Sociometric Groups: An Exploratory Investigation: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 17(3) Sep 2005, 281-298. *Carlson-Sabelli, L., Sabelli, H. C., Patel, M., & Holm, K. (1992). The union of opposites in sociometry: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 44(4) Win 1992, 147-171. *Carnabucci, K. (2002). Psychodrama and Sociometry--Ideal Tools for Building and Marketing a Practice: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 55(1) Spr 2002, 17-24. *Caron, J., Vitaro, F., & Buisson, J. (1994). The stability of sociometric status in two different social settings: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 26(1) Jan 1994, 21-40. *Carvalho, E. R., & Brito, V. C. A. (1995). Sociometric intervention in family therapy: A case study: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 47(4) Win 1995, 147-164. *Carvalho, E. R., & Otero, H. E. (1994). Sociodrama as a social diagnostic tool: Our experience in Paraguay: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 46(4) Win 1994, 143-149. *Cho, J., & DeSarbo, W. S. (1991). A new stochastic path-length tree methodology for constructing communication networks: Social Networks Vol 13(2) Jun 1991, 105-140. *Colarelli, S. M., & Boos, A. L. (1992). Sociometric and ability-based assignment to work groups: Some implications for personnel selection: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 13(2) Mar 1992, 187-196. *Collot d'Escury-Koenigs, A. M., & Guerand, I. M. (1992). "What you say you are yourself": Sociometry as the evaluation and interpretation of interpersonal judgments of peer group members: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 47(1) Jan 1992, 24-30. *Craig, K. D., Prkachin, K. M., & Grunau, R. E. (2001). The facial expression of pain. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Curry, G. D., & Thomas, R. W. (1992). Community organization and gang policy response: Journal of Quantitative Criminology Vol 8(4) Dec 1992, 357-374. *Czarnota-Bojarska, J. (1997). Self-monitoring and functioning in the group: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 157-167. *Danielsson, C., & Eveson, S. (1997). The community educator: A call for a new profession: International Journal of Action Methods: Psychodrama, Skill Training, and Role Playing Vol 50(1) Spr 1997, 4-16. *Dayton, T. (2007). Emotional repair through action methods: The use of psychodrama, sociometry, psychodramatic journaling and experiential group therapy with adolescents. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Dogner, I., & Valip, I. (1994). Sociometric and psychodramatic group therapy with bipolar patients: Turk Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 5(2) Sum 1994, 127-133. *Duckitt, J. H. (1992). Patterns of prejudice: Group interests and intergroup attitudes: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 22(3) Sep 1992, 147-156. *Ferrara, A. (2006). Sociometry: A new way to calculate the indices of the perceptive test. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Fields, C. D. (2007). Sociometry 1937: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 70(4) Dec 2007, 326-329. *Florsheim, P., & Benjamin, L. S. (2001). The Structural Analysis of Social Behavior Observational Coding Scheme. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Forbes, C., Vuchinich, S., & Kneedler, B. (2001). Assessing families with the Family Problem Solving Code. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Friedman, S. R., Neaigus, A., Jose, B., Curtis, R., Goldstein, M., Ildefonso, G., et al. (1997). Sociometric risk networks and risk for HIV infection: American Journal of Public Health Vol 87(8) Aug 1997, 1289-1296. *Garcia-Bacete, F.-J. (2006). Identification of rejected students: Comparing two-dimensional nominations sociometric methods: Infancia y Aprendizaje Vol 29(4) 2006, 437-451. *Gazda, G. M. (2006). Review of The quintessential Zerka: Writings by Zerka Toeman Moreno on psychodrama, sociometry and group psychotherapy: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 59(3) Fal 2006, 137-138. *Gazda, G. M., & Mobley, J. A. (1994). Multidimensional scaling: High-tech sociometry for the 21st century: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 47(2) Sum 1994, 77-96. *Gershoni, J. (2003). Toward Acceptance and Pride: Psychodrama, Sociometry and the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Community. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Glavina, E., & Kerestes, G. (2007). Anxiety and depression as correlates of sociometric status among peers: Suvremena Psihologija Vol 10(1) 2007, 7-21. *Gold, M. (1972). Goodbye, Gangs: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 17 (12), Dec, 1972. *Graf, W. (2006). Sociometry, peace research and creative conflict-transformation. Invitation to an encounter between J. L. Moreno and Johan Galtung: Zeitschrift fur Psychodrama und Soziometrie No 2 Sep 2006, 191-206. *Hallinan, M. T. (1999). Sociometry: The Disjunctive Between Theory and Empirical Research: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 44 (6), Dec, 1999. *Hare, A. P. (1991). Sociometry and small group research: A footnote to history: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 44(2) Sum 1991, 87-91. *Hennessy Blum, M. L. (1995). Patterns of peer relations and adjustment: A longitudinal follow-up study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hernandez, M. J. (2003). A multiperspective of emotional and behavioral correlates of sociometric groups: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 11(1) 2003, 41-60. *Hoffman, C. C., Wilcox, L., Gomez, E., & Hollander, C. (1992). Sociometric applications in a corporate environment: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 45(1) Spr 1992, 3-16. *Horvatin, T., & Schreiber, E. (2006). The quintessential Zerka: Writings by Zerka Toeman Moreno on psychodrama, sociometry and group psychotherapy. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Kerig, P. K. (2001). Introduction and overview: Conceptual issues in family observational research. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kerig, P. K., & Lindahl, K. M. (2001). Family observational coding systems: Resources for systemic research. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kindermann, T. A. (2002). Measurement matters: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 47 (3), Jun, 2002. *Knobel, A. M. (2007). Sociometric scenarios and psychotherapy: Baim, Clark (Ed); Burmeister, Jorge (Ed); Maciel, Manuela (Ed). *Kosir, K., & Pecjak, S. (2005). Sociometry as a method for investigating peer relationships: What does it actually measure? : Educational Research Vol 47(1) Mar 2005, 127-144. *Kotaskova, J., Kozeny, J., & Vajda, I. (1993). Personality patterns: I. Interaction of moral maturity and locus of control in various social contexts: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 37(5) 1993, 385-397. *Leary, M. R. (1999). The social and psychological importance of self-esteem. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lee, T. (1991). The sociodramatist and sociometrist in the primary school: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 43(4) Win 1991, 191-196. *Leimbach, M. P. (1990). Relation between peer social competence and peer descriptions in middle school-age children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lindahl, K. M. (2001). Methodological issues in family observational research. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lindahl, K. M., & Malik, N. M. (2001). The System for Coding Interactions and Family Functioning. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lipman, L. (2003). The Triadic System: Sociometry, Psychodrama and Group Psychotherapy. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Lucic, Z., & Viskic-Stalec, N. (1994). Sociometric structure of two generations of basketball players: Kineziologija Vol 26(1-2) 1994, 44-50. *Lucius, R. H., & Kuhnert, K. W. (1997). Using sociometry to predict team performance in the work place: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 131(1) Jan 1997, 21-32. *Maassen, G. H., Akkermans, W., & van der Linden, J. L. (1997). Two-dimensional sociometric status determination with rating scales: International Journal of Action Methods: Psychodrama, Skill Training, and Role Playing Vol 50(1) Spr 1997, 27-45. *Maassen, G. H., & Verschueren, K. (2005). A Two-Dimensional Ratings-Based Procedure for Sociometric Status Determination as an Alternative to the Asher and Dodge System: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 51(2) Apr 2005, 192-212. *MacDonald, C. D. (1994). Gender and peer relations: Sociometric classification and behavior correlates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mackenzie, M. E. (1997). Peer rejection: Risk markers and intervention targets in a primary school population. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Marineau, R. F. (2007). The birth and development of sociometry: The work and legacy of Jacob Moreno (1889-1974): Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 70(4) Dec 2007, 322-325. *Matias, D. P. (2006). Sexual abuse and sociometry: A study of affective bonds in incestuous families: Psicologia em Estudo Vol 11(2) May-Aug 2006, 295-304. *Matza, L. S., Kupersmidt, J. B., & Glenn, D. M. (2001). Adolescents' perceptions and standards of their relationships with their parents as a function of sociometric status: Journal of Research on Adolescence Vol 11(3) 2001, 245-272. *Mayr, T. (1992). Hyperactivity, aggressiveness, and peer status in preschool children: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 21(4) 1992, 392-410. *McDonald, K. L., Putallaz, M., Grimes, C. L., Kupersmidt, J. B., & Coie, J. D. (2007). Girl talk: Gossip, friendship, and sociometric status: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 53(3) Jul 2007, 381-411. *McHale, J. P., Kuersten-Hogan, R., & Lauretti, A. (2001). Evaluating coparenting and family-level dynamics during infancy and early childhood: The Coparenting and Family Rating System. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Michaelson, A., & Contractor, N. S. (1992). Structural position and perceived similarity: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 55(3) Sep 1992, 300-310. *Miller, A. L., & Olson, S. L. (2000). Emotional expressiveness during peer conflicts: A predictor of social maladjuststment among high-risk preschoolers: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 28(4) Aug 2000, 339-352. *Miller, D. C. (1991). Handbook of research design and social measurement (5th ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Mize, S. J. S. (1996). Peer reputation and sociometric status: Comparisons of neglected, rejected, and average status groups. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Muir, D. E. (1994). The structure of rejection: Implications of sociometric theory for larger groups: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 79(2) Oct 1994, 835-842. *Mulenga, M. C. (1999). Sociometric status and social behaviour of boys with learning disabilities in a special school in Zambia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nakamura, T., Kashiwagi, S., & Yanai, H. (1988). The orthogonally and the obliquely transformed component analysis in sociometric data: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 30(2) 1988, 78-87. *Nangle, D. W., Ellis, J. T., Christopher, J. S., & Hansen, D. J. (1993). Sociometric peer nominations: An idiographic examination of temporal stability: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 16(2) May 1993, 175-186. *Nangle, D. W., & Foster, S. L. (1992). The effects of a positive behavioral context on the social impact of aggressive behavior: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 20(6) Dec 1992, 543-553. *Nezlek, J. B. (2001). Causal relationships between perceived social skills and day-to-day social interaction: Extending the sociometer hypothesis: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 18(3) Jun 2001, 386-403. *Nishimoto, H. (1998). Relationship between informal status in the classroom and home environment: Japanese Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 38(1) Jun 1998, 1-16. *Ochoa, S. H., & Olivarez, A. (1995). A meta-analysis of peer rating sociometric studies of pupils with learning disabilities: The Journal of Special Education Vol 29(1) Spr 1995, 1-19. *Ochoa, S. H., & Palmer, D. J. (1991). A sociometric analysis of between-group differences and within-group status variability of Hispanic learning disabled and nonhandicapped pupils in academic and play contexts: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 14(3) Sum 1991, 208-218. *Ojanen, T., Gronroos, M., & Salmivalli, C. (2005). An Interpersonal Circumplex Model of Children's Social Goals: Links With Peer-Reported Behavior and Sociometric Status: Developmental Psychology Vol 41(5) Sep 2005, 699-710. *Ollendick, T. H., Greene, R. W., Francis, G., & Baum, C. G. (1991). Sociometric status: Its stability and validity among neglected, rejected and popular children: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 32(3) Mar 1991, 525-534. *Olson, S. L. (1992). Development of conduct problems and peer rejection in preschool children: A social systems analysis: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 20(3) Jun 1992, 327-350. *Omar, A. G. (1994). Contributions of student personality structure, assertiveness, and sociometric status to academic success: Revista Intercontinental de Psicologia y Educacion Vol 7(1) Jun 1994, 81-97. *Pajek, C. (2005). To which extent does the sociometric position in the therapeutical group influence the patient's subjective assessment? : Psychotherapie Forum Vol 13(1) 2005, 3-11. *Parkhurst, J. T., & Hopmeyer, A. (1998). Sociometric popularity and peer-perceived popularity: Two distinct dimensions of peer status: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 18(2) May 1998, 125-144. *Pistrang, N., Barker, C., & Rutter, C. (1997). Social support as conversation: Analysing breast cancer patients' interactions with their partners: Social Science & Medicine Vol 45(5) Sep 1997, 773-782. *Polley, R. B., & Eid, J. (1994). First among equals: Leaders, peers, and choice: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 47(2) Sum 1994, 59-76.. *Propper, H. (2003). Psychodrama as Experiential Education: Exploring Literature and Enhancing a Cooperative Learning Environment. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Quay, L. C. (1992). Personal and family effects on loneliness: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 1992, 97-110. *Remer, R. (1990). Family therapy inside out: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 43(2) Sum 1990, 70-81. *Remer, R. (1990). Improving oral exams: An application of Morenean sociometry: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 43(1) Spr 1990, 35-42. *Remer, R. (1995). Strong sociometry: A definition: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 48(2) Sum 1995, 69-74. *Remer, R. (1995). Using stong sociometry: Some guidelines and techniques: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 48(2) Sum 1995, 79-83. *Remer, R. (1996). Chaos theory and the canon of creativity: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 48(4) Win 1996, 145-154. *Remer, R. (2001). Social atom theory revisited: International Journal of Action Methods: Psychodrama, Skill Training, and Role Playing Vol 54(2) Sum 2001, 74-83. *Remer, R., & Finger, V. S. (1995). A comparison of the effects of different sociometry components on personal and interpersonal growth: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 48(3) Fal 1995, 114-116. *Remer, R., Lima, G. C., Richey-Suttles, S. R., White, S., & et al. (1995). Using strong sociometry as an interpersonal feedback tool: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 48(2) Sum 1995, 74-78. *Rieffe, C., Villanueva, L., & Terwogt, M. M. (2005). Use of Trait Information in the Attribution of Intentions by Popular, Average and Rejected Children: Infant and Child Development Vol 14(1) Mar 2005, 1-10. *Robbins, M. S., Hervis, O., Mitrani, V. B., & Szapocznik, J. (2001). Assessing changes in family interaction: The Structural Family Systems Ratings. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Robinson, S. L. (1999). Effects of positive statements made by peers on peer interactions and social status of children in a residential treatment setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Roedel, T. D. (1993). A cross-sectional study of social goals and the relation to attributions and sociometric status: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Romance, J. L. (2003). It Takes Two: Psychodramatic Techniques With Straight and Gay Couples. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Ronning, J. A., & Nabuzoka, D. (1993). Promoting social interaction and status of children with intellectual disabilities in Zambia: The Journal of Special Education Vol 27(3) Fal 1993, 277-305. *Rose-Krasnor, L. (1997). The nature of social competence: A theoretical review: Social Development Vol 6(1) 1997, 111-135. *Russell, A., Mize, J., & Saebel, J. (2001). Coding the social dimensions of parent-toddler play from a vertical/horizontal perspective. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sabelli, L. C. (1992). Measuring co-existing opposites: A methodological exploration: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sapin-Lunel, A. (1991). Psychosocial sociometry: Cahiers Internationaux de Psychologie Sociale No 12 Dec 1991, 39-60. *Schaughency, E. A., Vannatta, K., Langhinrichsen, J., Lally, C. M., & et al. (1992). Correlates of sociometric status in school children in Buenos Aires: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 20(3) Jun 1992, 317-326. *Scheidlinger, S. (2000). The Improvement of the Social Climate of Groups: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 45 (6), Dec, 2000. *Schultz, D. A. (2001). Emotion attributions, behavioral functioning, and sociometric status. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schwendinger, H., & Schwendinger, J. R. (1997). Charting subcultures at a frontier of knowledge: British Journal of Sociology Vol 48(1) Mar 1997, 71-94. *Sen'ko, T. V. (1991). The relationship between preschoolers' group status and their individual behavior: Voprosy Psychologii No 5 1991, 23-28. *Skvoretz, J., & Willer, D. (1991). Power in exchange networks: Setting and structural variations: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 54(3) Sep 1991, 224-238. *Sova, J. P. (1993). Sociometric choice behavior of undergraduate university students: Complementarity and similarity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sporrle, M., & Strobel, M. (2007). The relation between sociometric status and aggression: A review of current research: Zeitschrift fur Psychodrama und Soziometrie No 1 Mar 2007, 43-66. *Stams, G.-J., Juffer, F., Rispens, J., & Hoksbergen, R. A. C. (2001). The functioning of seven-year-old children adopted from abroad as babies: Kind en Adolescent Vol 22(3) Aug 2001, 114-140. *Stewart, T. C., West, R. L., & Coplan, R. (2007). Multi-agent models of social dynamics in children: Cognitive Systems Research Vol 8(1) Mar 2007, 1-14. *Stiles, K. R. (2005). Understanding the peer relationships of children with asthma: An examination of sociometric status, friendship, and social networks. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stojanowska, E. (1996). Personality and social correlates of private and public self-presentation in school youth: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 39(2) Mar-Apr 1996, 97-108. *Swanson, H. L. (1996). Meta-analysis, replication, social skills, and learning disabilities: The Journal of Special Education Vol 30(2) Sum 1996, 213-221. *Swenson, E. V. (2006). Using dance cards to facilitate the sharing phase in sociometric explorations: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 59(3) Fal 2006, 109-116. *Terry, R. (2000). Recent advances in measurement theory and the use of sociometric techniques. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Treadwell, T. W., Kumar, V. K., Stein, S. A., & Prosnick, K. (1998). Sociometry: Tools for research and practice: International Journal of Action Methods: Psychodrama, Skill Training, and Role Playing Vol 51(1) Spr 1998, 23-40. *Vandell, D. L., & Hembree, S. E. (1994). Peer social status and friendship: Independent contributors to children's social and academic adjustment: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 40(4) Oct 1994, 461-477. *Vaughn, S., McIntosh, R., Schumm, J. S., Haager, D., & et al. (1993). Social status, peer acceptance, and reciprocal friendships revisited: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 8(2) Spr 1993, 82-88. *Westerman, M. A. (2001). Measuring triadic coordination in mother-father-child interactions. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Whitworth, B. (2007). Measuring disagreement. Hershey, PA: Idea Group Reference/IGI Global. *Williams, A. (1991). Forbidden agendas: Strategic action in groups. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Williams, A. (1994). Clinical sociometry to define space in family systems: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 47(3) Fal 1994, 126-144. *Williams, B. T. R., & Gilmour, J. D. (1994). Sociometry and peer relationships: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 35(6) Sep 1994, 997-1013. *Wood, D., Kumar, V. K., Treadwell, T. W., & Leach, E. (1998). Perceived cohesiveness and sociometric choice in ongoing groups: International Journal of Action Methods: Psychodrama, Skill Training, and Role Playing Vol 51(3) Fal 1998, 122-137. *Woods, P., Reed, V., & Collins, M. (2003). Exploring core relationships between insight and communication and social skills in mentally disordered offenders: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 10(5) Oct 2003, 518-525. *Xin, Z., Chi, L., & Liu, B. (2004). The Differences of Social Anxiety of Adolescents with Different Sociometric Status: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 18(4) Apr 2004, 231-232. *Yost, M., & Bremner, F. J. (1993). Matrix manipulation and interpretation of data related to AIDS transmission: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 25(2) May 1993, 215-219. Dissertations *Anthony, D. B. (2008). Social acceptance and self-esteem: Tuning the sociometer to interpersonal value. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Borsos, D. P. (1990). An investigation of humor use and sociometric position: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links For more information concerning recent developments in the field of sociometry consult the International Sociometry Training Network (Ann E. Hale) at Sociometry.net Category:Branches of sociology (interdisciplinary) Category:Sociometry Category:Social psychology Category:Graph Theory